Daddy
by Unnoticed Bitch
Summary: Daddy had promised Bella that he would never let her go. How far would he go to fulfill his promise? Will this promise be a nightmare for Bella? Warning - Darkward.


**Chapter – 1**

**The Story So Far**

Edward Masen and Rosalie Hale were high school sweethearts. They were the most popular couple. They attended all the dances, parties, ceremonies together. They came from very rich families. They were unbroken. Or, at least, that was what they thought. They loved the fame they got. Edward Masen was the captain of their school's football team. Rosalie Hale was the head of their school's cheerleading team. She later joined a modelling firm. They threw killer parties. They were blessed, with money enough for more than one lifetime, with splendid looks, with fame…with everything. They planned on living together a few months after school and then get married. They did get married. It was a big, lavish wedding in the small town of Forks. Everyone in the town attended that wedding. It was also attended by many famous personalities. The marriage was a much talked about affair for months after their wedding. Everyone thought this was a match made in heavens. They were the perfect couple, people said, they would love each other forever.

Did love was mentioned in the above paragraph? No.

They had an intense marital spat after two years of their marriage.

The reason was that Rosalie wanted a baby, and Edward hated kids.

When Rosalie first knew she couldn't be a mother she was heartbroken. Edward had comforted her when she didn't come out of the depression. Then, Elizabeth, a friend of Rosalie, casually remarked one day that there were many kids out there without parents. This gave Rosalie an idea. She wanted to adopt.

Edward was not happy.

Not only because he hated kids – which he did, with a passion – but because he knew she would not be able to handle kids at a very young age. Edward would himself suck as a father. He didn't want snooty nosed brats in his house.

Rosalie wouldn't listen. She saw nothing but kids. She wanted a baby. She wanted many babies. That was her dream from the very beginning. She wanted a perfect family.

Their argument saw no end. Rosalie wanted a perfect little girl. Edward was adamant that no kids would enter the house, especially _girls_. Making a boy happy was an easier thing, at least. Give him a video game, and he would be the happiest creature in the world. But girls…bah! Nothing ever made sense about girls. They would be hysterical with joy one day and depressed as fuck the other.

The couple didn't divorce with each other either. They cared too much for the society, people…..

Now, of course, Rosalie had won the argument. Edward was glad for that, even after he was dead. That was one thing Rosalie had been right about, in her whole life. That didn't change the fact that Edward was _still _furious at her for treating Bella like a trash when she first came. He was enraged at himself, too. But he had corrected his mistakes, hadn't he? He was still paying for that.

Edward should have understood that when Rosalie said she wanted kids, she wanted a bunch of mini – me(s). She would pay for that, he would _make sure_ she would pay. She would have to pay for four things. 1) Treating Bella like a trash when she first came in their house, 2) Wanting to transform her into a mini Rosalie, 3)Taking her away from him, 4) Murdering him.

Yes, Rosalie was the one who murdered Edward, because she cheated with a dick named Emmett on him, and when Edward learned the fact and threatened to expose her, she murdered him.

Reputation mattered too much to her. Now, Rosalie lived with the bastard Emmett, her second daughter and mini – me Alice, and Bella.

Edward smirked. Rosalie didn't know that he lived with them, too.

The door opened, a tiny head peeked.

"Daddy, are you in there?" a voice asked in a whisper.

Edward was sitting in her bed. His heart swelled and gloated as he heard Bella's voice. She was peeking from the door, trying to squint in hope to see her daddy. Edward crossed his legs and crossed his hand behind his head. He didn't answer, wanting to play with her a bit. He rarely spoke, anyway. No one could see him without his wish. Only Bella could see him all the time, because their souls were tied. They were soul mates, meant to be together in every life.

Bella stepped in and closed the door. She tip - toed forward until she came near her bed – near him – and then gazed at him curiously.

Edward bit back a laugh at her antics. Why was she being so quiet? He too stared at her, trying to understand why she was staring at _him_ that way.

Bella tapped her index finger on her head and pretended to think. Edward was mesmerized at the innocent charms of the child.

"Mom says you are dead." She said at last, "But _here_ you are, with me. Why is she lying to me?"

Edward just smiled at her. He didn't answer.

Bella shook her head rapidly and bounced to sit down beside him. Edward immediately put his arm around her and gently kissed her head. This was his greeting to her.

Bella leaned up and kissed his jaw and then sat back down.

"Will you help me dress up for school tomorrow?" Bella chirped after a few seconds. Edward didn't answer; he just played with a strand of her hair and smiled gently. She took that as a yes.

"Will you run me a bath after I come home tomorrow?" Edward kissed her hair again.

"Will you help me with my homework?" Edward knew her game. She was trying to bug him so that he would reply. She was wrong. He wasn't bugged at all with her innocent mischiefs.

She needed a lesson, though. Edward's arm slid down from her shoulders to wrap it securely around her waist. Bella stiffened, already knowing she was trapped. Her heart pounded, Edward could hear it.

"Will – Will you…..sing me a lullaby?" Edward grasped her knee from his other hand and kissed her cheek.

Bella gulped. "Will you watch TV with….with me? Tomorrow?" Edward let go of her knee and grasped both her ankles in one hand. He wasn't smiling anymore, in order to scare her.

"Will you…" before she could speak anymore, Edward had grasped both her tiny wrists in his other hand. Bella shrieked this time. No one could hear her.

Bella hated to be tackled, or feel helpless. Last time she had tried to tease Edward, Edward had held her in the same position for at least 15 minutes, not long until she was begging for forgiveness. This time he was planning on blowing on her belly.

He released her ankles and lifted her top. Bella shrieked again, knowing full well what he was about to do. Edward shot her a scary, warning glance. Then, very casually, he blew on her belly. He did that once, twice, thrice…..many times.

Bella didn't scream. She knew she would get into more trouble if she disobeyed his command.

She did giggle, though. Edward glanced at her. Her face was red; tears were streaming down her face. Edward glared at her and arched his eyebrow, waiting for her apology.

"One last question," Bella gasped. Edward waited.

"Will you ever let me go?"

"Never." Edward murmured for the first time, kissing her trembling belly.


End file.
